


Man of my Dreams

by ssskammm



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-11 21:26:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9029807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssskammm/pseuds/ssskammm





	1. Chapter 1

“I’m afraid I can’t hold this in any longer,” announced Eskild, entering the kitchen.  
Isak and Noora both glanced up from their phones. “Can’t hold what in?” asked Noora warily. Eskild joined them at the table.  
“Your undying love for me?” Isak teased.  
Eskild smirked, but didn’t take the bait. “No. My complaint about our living arrangements.”  
Isak rolled his eyes, already seeing where this was going. “What about them?”  
“This apartment is too small for the five of us.”  
“There are only four of us living here,” Noora argued.  
“Even sleeps here more than I do.”  
“He does not,” replied Isak, growing defensive.  
“He’s sleeping right now,” Eskild said, throwing his hands up dramatically.  
Isak pushed back his chair and stood up with a scowl. “I figured you, of all people, would be more understanding of the situation.” He stalked off, leaving Eskild to stare after him, stunned.  
Noora couldn’t help but snicker at Eskild’s bewildered expression. “That went well.”  
“Even can’t stay here forever. He’s not even paying rent.”  
“What difference does it make? He’s sharing a bed with Isak. It’s not like he has his own room.”  
“He eats all of our food.”  
“He cooks for us nearly every day and washes the dishes afterward. The boy is a blessing.” Noora gave him a look, one eyebrow arched. “I know what this is really about.”  
“What are you talking about?”  
“You’re jealous.”  
“Moi? Jealous?” he asked in mock surprise.  
Noora grinned and repeated his own words back to him. “You need dick, Eskild. Dick.”


	2. Chapter 2

Isak slipped back into his bedroom, easing the door shut.  
“He’s right, you know,” a gentle, sleepy voice said from behind him, making him jump and spin around. Even was sitting up in bed, his hair a mess. “I can’t stay here.”  
“Don’t listen to Eskild,” said Isak, crossing the room. “Linn and Noora love having you here, even if he doesn’t.” He stood at the foot of the bed and smiled at Even. “ _I_ love having you here.”  
“Oh is that so?” A lazy smile formed on Even’s face. “Come here and prove it.”  
“Someone is feeling better,” Isak said with a grin. He climbed back into bed beside Even and snuggled in close to him.  
Even smiled into his eyes, but he didn’t lean in to kiss him. “I need to at least get a job and help pay rent.”  
Isak groaned and buried his head in the crook of Even’s neck. “Do we really need to talk about this right now?”  
Even tossed the covers off himself and moved to sit on the edge of the bed. “I need to start filling out applications.”  
“Are you sure you’re up for it, baby?” Isak asked tentatively.  
“I’m fine,” Even said reassuringly, smiling down at Isak. He reached over to stroke his cheek before standing up. “Let’s head to the kitchen. I’ll make us some breakfast.”  
“It’s three in the afternoon.”  
He raised his eyebrows. “It’s never too late for breakfast.” Even tossed Isak one last smile before leaving the room.  
“Did I hear something about breakfast?” Isak heard Linn say from the other room. He listened for any sign of Eskild. He wasn’t particularly keen on talking to the older boy at the moment.  
Even poked his head into the room. “You coming?”  
Isak dragged himself out of bed and followed Even into the kitchen.


	3. Chapter 3

“So what are you boys up to today?” asked Noora, trying to break the tension in the room.  
Even glanced over at Isak, who was too busy glowering at Eskild to answer the question. “I’m going on a job hunt.” He rested his hand on Isak’s thigh reassuringly.  
Noora and Eskild exchanged a glance. Eskild shifted in the kitchen chair, suddenly uncomfortable. “Listen…if this is about earlier…I just want to apologize…”  
“No need to apologize,” Even said quickly. “You were right.”  
“I was?” Eskild leaned back in his seat, a look of smug satisfaction on his face. “You know, if you need any help finding a job my buddy can hook you up.”  
“Your buddy?” asked Linn doubtfully.  
“Yes. My buddy Oskar needs help behind the bar.”  
“Oskar’s?” Isak exclaimed. “But that’s a gay bar.”  
“Your point?” Eskild asked. “Bartending is good money and Oskar would be willing to train the right person.”  
“B…but Even doesn’t want to work at a gay bar,” Isak sputtered.  
“Did you even ask him?”  
All four roommates turned to look at Even. His eyes widened. “I’m not agreeing to anything until I talk to Issy.”  
“There’s nothing to talk about,” Isak replied, flustered. He stood up, a blush settling over his cheeks. “Thanks for breakfast, Even. I’ll take care of my dirty plate later.” He darted from the room and Even didn’t hesitate to follow him.  
“What is going on?” Even asked calmly, closing the bedroom door behind them. He approached Isak slowly, his eyes searching his face for answers.  
“I don’t want you working at Oskar’s,” he said quietly.  
“Then I won’t,” Even replied, taking his face in his hands. “But can I ask you why?”  
“It’s only a matter of time before you meet someone far better for you than I am.”  
Even couldn’t resist the urge to laugh. “You’re worried that I’ll meet someone else?”  
“I’m glad you find this funny,” Isak said, rolling his eyes.  
“I’m sorry,” Even said, trying to hide his smirk. He brushed his thumb across his boyfriend’s cheek.  
Isak sighed. “No, I’m sorry. I’m being ridiculous.” He wrapped his arms around Even’s shoulders and toyed with the hair at the back of his neck. “I think you should take the job.”  
“Are you sure?” Even asked, staring down at him.  
Isak nodded, getting lost in his eyes. He moved closer until their noses brushed, but it was Even who closed the distance between their lips.


End file.
